


Misunderstanding

by DanisAngel26



Category: motogp prf, motorcycling prf
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: During Austria fp3 something happens and Dani needs to  make sure Marc is really ok





	Misunderstanding

The moment Dani comes back into the box and walks to his chair, he looks at Marc's side of the box, all eyes on the screen and he sits down. While taking of his helmet he watches how Marc is being helped on a scooter, left arm being supported by the righ one and yeah, Dani knows from experience that isn't good at all.

Even though Dani didn't see Marc coming, he wasn't on the ideal line either but still he feels very guilty about probably having something to do with it and the fact that Marc is obviously in pain. He takes off his helmet without taking his eyes off the screen when a replay is shown and Dani winches when Marc makes contact with the ground, hand going to his shoulder and stumbling around.

"Hey."

Dani looks aside and sees his crew chief, Ramon, look at him.

"This isn't your fault, it's inconvenient yes, but not your fault."

"I know, I just...."Dani turns to the screen again, heaving a deep breath,"I just hope he's ok."

"He'll be fine, it takes a lot to keep Marc at the sidelines."

"I know." Dani says, tearing his eyes away from the screen and focussing on the timesheets.

 

Later that day Dani is scrolling through social media when he sees a tweet from Marc, picture taken in the hospital and the writing it was just a scare and he's fine. Dani leans back in the couch in his motorhome, breathing a sigh of relief when he suddenly hears Marc's voice talking to someone.

"It's ok, José, I'm just going to rest my shoulder for an hour and I will see you in hospitality ok?"

Dani hears Jose agree and the older walks off, door to Marc's motorhome closing and Dani bites his lip, suddenly standing up and walking to the next door motorhome, knocking on the door.

"Marc? It's me, Dani, can I come in?"

"Sure! It's open!" sounds a upbeat voice.

Dani opens the door and steps inside, letting the door fall closed behind him, seeing Marc's bright smile pointed at him.

"Hey, you ok?"he asks.

"I was just about to ask you."

"I'm fine."

"Really? I mean, I'm sorry about what happend."

"It's ok really, I take full blame on what happened, I braked too late and went wide at Turn 3, risking a clash with you while you were in the front on the outside line. To avoid you, I crashed and I dislocated my left shoulder."

"What? You dislocated your shoulder?" Dani asks, wondering how on earth Marc can say something like that like it's no big deal.

"Yeah, it happens quite often actually, something about having something damaged at the joint and making it easy for it to pop out."

"So that's why you were squirming around the gravel."

"Yeah, by now it's happened so many times I know what to do to make it pop back in again." Marc laughs.

"Can I see?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Marc leans back against the table and takes off his shirt and yeah maybe Dani didn't think this one through because now a half naked Marc Marquez is standing in front of him and he is absolulty beautiful.

"My shoulder is a bit higher and to the left you know." he chuckles.

"Sorry." Dani mumbles and feels his cheeks heat up.

"S'okay."

Dani looks at the shoulder, seeing the blue/purple bruise and automatically his hand reaches out, fingerstips softly tracing the abused skin and Marc can beraly supress a shiver.

"I was so glad when I saw that tweet of you, that picture of you in the hospital, happy to see you smile again and to know you were ok, I was so worried about you, I hated seeing you in so much pain and that I was the cause of....."

Suddenly Marc leans forward and kisses his teammate, Dani closing his eyes and not being able to resist him, he kisses him back, older turning his face and deepening the kiss. Breathless they break it and Marc cups Dani's face, thumb stroking his cheekbone.

"Hey look at me," Marc says softly and Dani slowly opens his eyes,"this was not your fault, Dani." 

"I can't help but...."

Marc again leans forward to swallow his words, Marc's fingers slipping in his hair and pulling him even closer, lips part and tongues meet, both releasing a moan into it. 

"I'd love to continue this,"Marc whispers,"but I should really get some rest for my shoulder."

"I know, I should go." Dani already turning away but Marc takes his hand and stops him.

"Or....." Marc says, smirk around his lips.

"Or?" 

"Or, you could join me in bed, just to rest of course."

"Of course." Dani smiles.

"Let me use you as a pillow, I've always wondered if you were just as snuggly as I always imagined you to be."

Dani chuckles and bites his lip before he looks at Marc again.

"Well, it's the least I can do for causing this."

Marc gets up and rolls his eyes while he takes Dani's hand and leads him to his bedroom.

"If you ever say one more time this is your fault, I'll kick you out."

"Sorry."

Both riders undress untill they are just clad in shirt and boxers, expect for Marc who is now only in boxers and they meet in the middel of the bed, both on their sides and Dani wraps the younger up in his arms, Marc tucking his head underneath Dani's chin and humming content while Dani strokes Marc's hurt shoulder softly.

"Hm, just what I thought, perfect snuggle material." Marc sighs.


End file.
